Silent Grace
by ANIMELOVER444
Summary: Grace is brought into the Fairy Tail guild after going missing for 15 years. Joining the strongest team in Fairy Tail, everyone tries to make her talk but it seems only Natsu can. Follow Grace as she becomes apart of FAIRY TAIL.
1. Chapter 1

( Ok new story! YAY )

Grace walked along the sidewalk in chains and in a sack cloth. It had been years since she had last been down this street and she stared around in wonder. Not paying attention to the bone breaking pain she was feeling, not paying attention to the stares she was receiving, Grace only paid attention to the beautiful orange roof and turret which was her landmark.

Grace finally got there, her chains making welts on her ankles and wrists, while her brown sack rubbed achingly over her. The steps before her loomed dauntingly, but she pulled herself up the stairs with newfound determination. As she knocked on the great big brown doors, she heard sounds of fighting, breaking glass and the sound of her master shouting. As the doors opened she had just enough time to see the inside before she collapsed. Home

Natsu Dragneel looked down at the girl laying before his feet shocked. He could hear all the sounds of fighting stop and his master 'gramps' as everyone liked to call him push through the crowd to stand beside him. Gramps took one look at the girl before him making him sink down to his knees. He crawled up to the girl and held her head in his lap. Nastu could see tears in Gramps eyes and not understanding he turned to Mira who as standing beside him.

" Hey Mira who is that girl? " Mira turned to look at him with sad eyes.

" That girl is one of master's family members. She has been missing for 15 years. " Mira wiped away a tear. " The master brought her here often and everyone fell in love with her. Then she was kidnapped out of the blue. Master tried everything to find her, but he couldn't do it. " Mira turned to Natsu and placed her eyes on his. " You see Natsu, that girl is the master's daughter. "

Natsu blinked then said,

" Really? Why haven't I ever heard about this? " By this time the girl had been carried to the hospital wing of the fairy tail guild and Master was coming back slowly to Natsu and Mira.

" We never told you about Grace because we felt it would have distracted you from finding Igneel. Plus when you formed a team with Gray, Lucy and Erza, we felt no need to interrupt your life. " The master sighed and rubbed his face. Not knowing what else to do, Natsu rubbed his master's head and said,

" No worries Gramps. You have her back and everything will be fine. " Flashing the master a smile he lifted his hand and went to see the girl who had caused so much trouble. He was dying to meet her.

When Natsu got to the sick bay, he went to the bed which was by the only window. Lucy and the rest of his team was already there and Happy the flying cat flew towards him.

" Have you come to see the girl too Natsu? " Natsu rubbed Happy's blue head nodding. Natsu went slowly to the bed and Gray without his shirt of course nodded. It was the only time neither of them wanted to fight. Erza looked up at Natsu and smiled a small smile and held Lucy in her arms as she cried. Lucy felt an undeniable urge to kill whoever had done this to such a sweet looking girl and the rest of the team felt the same way.

" I want this girl on our team. I feel a strong power coming off of her and I refuse to let anyone do this to her again. " Erza's voice was fixed and her eyes swept along each persons face looking for objections.

" Of course she'll be on the team. Why even ask? " Gray's voice sounded through out the room and he smirked and Natsu. Smirking back Natsu nodded and said,

" I'm with stripper over there on this one. " Erza smiled and Lucy said,

" So it's settled. She's on the team. "

" HELL YA! "

(Hope you liked it! )


	2. Chapter 2

(Please comment! Grace on the side.)  
Grace woke up slowly, stretching her arms and soaking in the freedom that she felt from being unchained. Opening her brown eyes slowly she saw a group of very different people sitting around her. There was a blond girl sleeping in the arms of a red headed girl who had a blue cat on her head sleeping. There was a boy with black hair and no shirt on sleeping standing up and a light pink haired boy sitting in the chair across from her bed staring at her.

" Oh good your finally awake. I suppose your wondering where you are. Well this is Fairy Tail a guild of mages and supposedly you used to come here with Gramps, your father. " Grace nodded and shifted her eyes to everyone around her.

" Do you want to know who everyone is? " Grace nodded again and the pink haired boy sighed. " Well the stripper over there is Gray Fullbuster, the blond in the white and blue uniform is Lucy Heartfilia, the red head in armor is Erza Scarlet and the blue cat is Happy. My name's Natsu Dragneel. " Grace smiled and wondered where her father was.

" Your father is outside preparing everyone for your 'official' arrival. You know it would be easier if you just talked. " Grace looked up and shrugged. She had lost the will to talk a long time ago.  
Yawing everyone else in the room started to wake up and when they saw Grace awake they all started to talk at once.

" HEY GUYS! One at a time please. " Natsu yelled and Erza nodded.

" Me first. I'm Erza and are you feeling ok? " Grace shrugged and Lucy went next.

" I'm Lucy and I love you like a sister already. " Blushing slightly Grace smiled and turned to look at Gray.

" I'm Gray and I hope Natsu didn't do anything to you. " Leaning in to her ear he said, " He can be little perverted at times. "

" HEY! Says the one who's half naked! " Gray looked down and noticed he had lost his shirt. " I'll be right back. " Laughing silently, Grace looked around at the group of people who had already found their way into her heart. With tears in her eyes, Grace smiled the biggest smile she had given in 15 years.

As the master got ready the last preparations of the party he was throwing he turned to look at Gray who had found his shirt.

" Is she alright Gray? "

" Ya, no problems with her. She won't talk though. " Master sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been up the whole night preparing this and he wanted it to be perfect.

" Well Gray that is to be expected. I have no idea who did this to her, but when I find out they are dead. "

" We'll help out along the way...everyone will help. You're not alone Gramps. " Gray walked back to the sick wing and wondered who long it would be until Grace spoke a word.

Somewhere faraway...

" Master we have located the girl! "

" Good job, Raina. Where is our little run away at? "

" It seems Master that she found her way back home to Fairy Tail. "

" Perfect. Get ready Fairy Tail. The war has just begun. "


	3. Chapter 3

( Love this picture)====

Back at Fairy Tail

As the day progressed on, Grace got more comfortable with everyone. Being overcome with joy to see Mira and Elfman again (her old best friends) and overcome with sadness after learning about Lisanna's death, Grace was a good type of mess. She also spent a lot of missed time with her dad and hardly let go of his hand. The master couldn't stop smiling and didn't go to the beer once.

After it got dark and the party ended only Grace, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu with happy were left. Sitting on a table they all went around talking except for Grace, she was happy enough to sit quietly. Laughing extra loud Natsu shifted closer to Grace unconsciously and she blushed profusely. Lucy noticing this winked at Grace and said,

" Guys I think it's time we tell Grace what we decided. " Nodding everyone else turned to look straight at Grace who shifted uncomfortably.

" Grace honey we want you to be on our team. " Erza spoke quietly and took Grace's hands in her own. " We are considered one of the most powerful teams in Fairy Tail and we promise you that no harm would ever come to you again. " Natsu slapped Grace's back,

" We don't care if you never show your powers. Just trust in us and it'll be ok. " Smiling with tears in her eyes, Grace nodded and the new team gave each other a group hug.

The next morning Grace came to the guild with a new uniform that Lucy had gave her after she slept at Lucy's place. Feeling better then ever Grace kept close to her new friends and only certain flashbacks kept her from enjoying herself fully.

Natsu as well made sure Grace was feeling ok, often running up behind her and asking if anything hurt. Each time he did this, everyone in the guild laughed and said he looked like a mother hen. Grace however made sure to let Natsu know she was ok and patted his head.

" Hey Natsu come over here, bring the team too. " Master was sitting up on the bar table holding his staff. As the team came he pulled out a parchment of paper.

" This everyone is the newest quest that has just been delivered. I want your team Natsu to take it up. "

" HELL YA! What do we have to do Gramps? "

" It's an island quest and I hope for the best behaviour. The guards are down my throat after your last quest. " Rubbing his head, Natsu smiled sheepishly, and Erza and Lucy smacked the back of his head.

" Thanks Gramps, we won't let you down, right Grace? " Grace nodded up at Gray who wasn't in a shirt again and turned back to her dad. Surprisingly she found tears in his eyes and Grace hugged him tightly.

" Take good care of her everyone. I place her in your hands. " Erza patted the master's head.

" Don't worry Master, I'll take care of her. "

" Me too, don't forget I'm here. " Lucy raised her hand and placed it on her hip.

" AYE SIR! " Happy stood ram rod straight and placed a paw on his forehead.

" You can count on us Gramps! "

" Yep count on us! " Gray and Natsu glared at each other and turned around and huffed. Shaking her head Grace smiled and placed her hand in Lucy's and Erza's. Honestly I have the best family ever.

(Hey guys this ones really short and I'm sorry, but I'm sick and feel like crap. Comment, heart, follow! )


	4. Chapter 4

(HEY HEY HEY! Still sick, but that's no excuse for not writing. Please forgive me and enjoy!)

For the 2 couple weeks leading up to the teams quest, all the guild banded together and got Grace ready. Since Grace still hadn't showed any sign of powers everyone pitched in to prepare her in weaponry. There was sword training, bow training, gun training and whip training, Grace showed excellence in sword and whip combat so Erza spent her time making a specialized whip and sword for her. Mira and Lucy made sure she was eating lots and Natsu himself flitted around Grace constantly and encouraged her when she felt down. Gray was the one who planned the whole trip with the master and when the day finally came everyone stayed around to say bye.

" BYE! "

" Stay safe! "

" Don't destroy anything! "

" You got this guys no worries! "

The calls and farewells came from everywhere and Grace realized in shock that she would miss everyone. They had become her real family and straining against tears, Grace waved her hand and walked down the steps. Grabbing her hand, Natsu smiled looking down at her bumping shoulders. Blushing slightly Grace gripped Natsu's hand tighter and grasped hands with Lucy. Soon all the team was holding hands making an unbreakable chain with Happy flying over head. Feeling happier then ever Grace smiled and thanked the stars.

Soon night was falling and the team set up camp in a forest some ways away from any town. They were heading north towards a small island where the quest was made, but they still had another couple days worth of walking.

" Ok Gray, Natsu you guys set up the tents, while Lucy, Grace and me will make supper. "

" Hey why do you get to cook? " Erza glared at Natsu's whining tone and shrieking slightly he crab-walked backwards away. Chuckling Gray started the tents with Natsu who was grumbling quietly. Shaking her head Lucy turned to Grace who was standing on the side of the clearing.

" Come on Grace let's go grab some firewood. " Taking Grace's hand Lucy led her through the forest picking up random twigs and the such.

By the time they got back the tents were set and Erza had the ingredients ready.

" Bout time you got back. " Gray glared at the both of them and Erza hit his head.

" Don't worry Grace, he only gets like this when he's hungry and tired. " Nodding, but keeping her distance Grace dropped the pile of wood before Natsu and he set fire to the wood.

Before they left on the trip Natsu made sure to show his powers to Grace and was surprised when she didn't back away scared. Now with her standing across from him the fire lighting up her dark features, his heart beat wildly and smiling Lucy nudged Erza knowingly.

" FOOOODD! " Happy suddenly charged down from the sky and landed on top of Gray throwing him onto the ground. Grounding his teeth Gray stood up and picked Happy up by his tail.

" Do that again cat and you're dead meat. " Nodding sheepishly Happy was let go and everyone laughed together. Covering her mouth with her hand Grace smiled and wondered how lucky she was to have people like them in her life.

Staring at Grace once again Natsu wondered how far he would go for the girl who had somehow made a place in his heart.

(Hey guys thanks for being so supportive and understanding and I hope I can make it up to you.)


	5. Chapter 5

The early sun burned into Grace's eyes and she shifted closer to whoever was beside her. Not wanting to wake up she buried her face into a warm chest and squished even closer when she heard a chuckle. Wait... she knew that chuckle. Sitting up quickly she blushed like crazy when she saw the person who she was cuddling with.

Natsu groaned when he felt the loss of Grace by his side and smiled mischievously when he looked up at her confused face. Sitting up and crossing his legs, Natsu placed his hands in his lap and regarded Grace with a devious look in his eyes.

" You see Grace after we all ate, you decided to start sleeping. Being the gentleman I am I picked you up and placed you in a comfortable spot, but you didn't want to let go. You have a iron grip by the way. So I decided to let you have your way and kept close to you the rest of the night. "

Natsu knew that wasn't really how it went, but Grace didn't need to know how he snuck over the sleep beside her after she dozed off. Plus Lucy was off somewhere with Happy and Gray, so Natsu was allowed to lie without the fear of being karate chopped.

Grace buried her hands in her face and shook her head. How could she have been so unaware of what she was doing. Being caught up in the euphoria of being with family must have made her exhausted, but that didn't mean she wasn't embarrassed. Pulling on her boots, Grace decided to take a stroll to clear her thoughts, but she hardly got a few meters away from the camp before getting in trouble.

Grace couldn't move. Her legs seemed to be slowly sinking and when she looked down the ground around her was caving in. Opening her mouth to scream, Grace tried to let out a sound but nothing came. Struggling she tried to grab on to anything, but nothing was in reach. Tears had started falling down freely and she beat her self up for not being able to talk.

Natsu waited for Grace to return. She had left a full ten minutes ago and still no sign of her. The rest of the team had made it back safely and were trying to calm him down.

" I just don't understand where she could be! "

" I know Natsu we can go look for her if you like. " Erza put a reassuring hand on his arm while he paced.

" Sure let's go. " Taking the lead Natsu went in the direction of where Grace had went and after another five minutes of circling around her finally got sight of her brown hair. Running full tilt he reached the sand lot just in time to see her head go under.

" Grace! " Lucy screamed out clutching on to Gray.

" Grace no! Hold on! " Natsu ripped a branch from a over hanging tree and put it in Grace's hand. Pulling her out slowly inch by inch he almost saw her eyes then the branch broke.

" Shit. "

" Here Natsu use this. " Erza threw Grace's new whip towards Natsu and he grabbed it in mid-air. Huffing slightly, Natsu uncoiled the whip and threw one end to Grace's hand. She grabbed on tightly and while Natsu pulled, she climbed.

It was a long time before they were able to see her eyes and when they did the whole team let out their breath. Grace on the other hand was still holding her breath and Lucy noticed the terror in her eyes.

" GUYS! She still can't breath, everyone grab hold of Natsu and PULL! " Nodding Gray went first and held on the Natsu by the waist.

" This is only one time, you got that stripper? "

" Of course, why you hoping for some more? "

" Please, now shut up and help. " Smirking the two boys pulled with all their might, while Erza and Lucy pulled behind them. Happy cheered from the sky and gave commentaries which made the whole team pull harder in rage.

Finally Grace's whole torso was visible and caked in sand and soon after she was pulled completely out of the sand. The whole team toppled over in relief one on top of the other, while Grace held everyone close. Whispering thanks in her head Grace pulled away and beamed at the team. Laughing they all sighed patting her head.

" Hey honey next time don't go of on your own. " Nodding at Erza, Grace pulled her in a surprise hug which Erza returned strongly.

" Here's your whip Grace! You might be needing it from now on. " Lucy chuckled making Grace smile as well. Finally she turned to Gray and Natsu who were standing off to the side. Gray walked up and pulled her into a headlock.

" Don't scare me like that again ok? " Letting go Gray let Natsu have his moment. Walking over Natsu surveyed Grace in curiosity. She was covered in sand and mud with tear tracks running down her face. Bending down so that he was eye level, Natsu tapped Grace on the nose.

" Next time you do that, ill kill you myself. " Smiling widely, Natsu waited for Grace's reaction. Taking a few minutes to mull it over, Grace finally looked up to Natsu's smiling yet serious face and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Looking straight into his eyes, she hoped he was able to get the message she was trying to send.

He did and it was thank you.

Somewhere far away...

" Master we have received some news about the prisoner. "

" What is it? "

" It seems as though our little trouble maker is on a quest heading to the northern islands. She is accompanied by the Tatiana, a fire breather, a ice mage and a key user. They are more commonly known as the strongest team in Fairy Tail master. " The master folded his hands chuckling.

" So old man have you figured out your daughters gifts yet? Or are you just foolish. Thank you for the information. You may leave now. "

Bowing Raina backed out of the dark room leaving her master to ponder silently.


	6. Chapter 6

( HEY IM BACK! I'm so sorry all of you fantastic readers had to wait this long, but you are now my only life goal. Here you go! )

" Are we there yet? " Natsu groaned and leaned his head over the water his face turning a greenish color.

" Almost Natsu, just be patient. " Erza rubbed Natsu's back motherly and tried not to laugh. Grey on the other hand was laughing freely and Lucy just sat there shaking her head. Grace was the only one not paying attention to Natsu- Her flashbacks had been getting worse and now they started randomly.

_*** " Well, well, well, what do we have here. Daughter of the Fairy Tail guild master? Well I think it is. " A voice came through the darkness and all two year Grace could do was cry._

_" Stop crying you little bitch! " A man wearing a hooded cape kicked Grace in her stomach- making her cry even harder._

_" Do you want something to cry about? Here let's go see. " Dragging a kicking and screaming Grace from her dingy cell, the evil man laughed. *** _  
***

" Grace? Grace, GRACE! " Grace jerked back startled at the closeness of Natsu's face and covered her mouth from screaming...or at least trying to scream.

" You ok Grace? " Lucy asked in a concerned voice and nodding Grace smiled at her team. They all sat back warily, but made sure to keep an eye on her.

The boat ride lasted another twenty minutes and when they finally got to the island, Natsu crawled up on shore.

" Land! Land! "

" Oh come on you big baby. "

" Shut up Lucy, you didn't have to go through that. " Smiling, Lucy rolled her eyes in Grace's direction and picked up her bags.

" Come on guys, lets go find a hotel. With food. " Erza said the last part staring straight at the boys.

" FOOOODD! " Happy cried and dove for Gray's head. Gray however side stepped the cat, making Happy fall into the sand.

" I told you. "

Walking through the jungle that made up half of the island to find a hotel was tough on everyone. When they finally reached one, the whole team was ready to collapse.  
Getting into their rooms, Erza called a quick meeting in the girls room.

" Ok everyone, quest starts tomorrow and we will find every thing we need to know about this island ok? "

" YES MAMN! " Everyone cried out except for Grace who only sat up rim-rod straight. Natsu who was sitting down on the bed beside Grace chuckled at her expression and when she relaxed he started playing with her hair.

Everyone changed into their pyjamas, but the boys stayed in the girls room just until Erza was ready to kick them out.

" Time for bed, no arguments. " Natsu groaned and gently extracted himself from Grace's grip. Sometime before, she had grown really tired and fell asleep in Natsu's arms.

" Good-night Grace. " Gently placing a small, hot kiss on her head, Natsu left the room with Gray and Happy.

" Hey Erza? "

" Yes Lucy? "

" Do you think Grace is really ok? I mean like mentally. I'm just worried for her. "

" I don't know Lucy, but I guess we'll find out. Good-night. "

" Night Erza. "


	7. Chapter 7

here you go..-)

Yawing, Grace woke up to bright sunlight. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see Lucy still sleeping sprawled out on the floor and she heard Erza in the shower. Or she thought it was Erza, because when the door opened a very wet Natsu appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Grace stared at him in shock and quickly pulled her blanket up to her chest. Natsu saw her up and blushed, but quickly smiled.

" Sorry Grace, Gray is in our shower so I thought I would come and use yours. I hope that's ok. "

Grace nodded and detached her eyes from Natsu's body. Seeing how Lucy was about to wake up, Grace pushed Natsu out their door and shooed him away. Locking the door, Grace turned back to see Lucy rubbing her eyes, her kimono coming undone.

" What's wrong Grace? Are you ok? "

Grace nodded and patted Lucy's head heading to the shower. Stepping in all Grace could think about was how Natsu was in here just until a few minutes ago. Blushing, Grace pushed that thought out of her mind.

After her shower, Grace came back into her room to see Erza returned. Raising an eyebrow Grace got dressed and waited for a explanation. Erza seeing her annoyance brushed her red hair out of her eyes and said.

" I was out seeing if anyone could give us a ride to the island. Apparently no one can. " She growled out the last part, making Grace and Lucy pat her head.

" Don't worry Erza, we'll find someone. I mean its not like we haven't done this before. "

" I guess so Lucy...are you guys ready to go? "

Lucy and Grace nodded so Erza led them to the boys room and knocked loudly. Knocking again when there was no answer, Erza grew impatient and just barged in. Inside they found Gray sleeping in a heap of pillows and Natsu with Happy eating chicken after chicken.

" Dammit guys! We are on a quest if you didn't notice. "

Erza pulled Gray and Natsu by the ear into the hallway and gave them both a slap. Shaking out if the stupor they both made noises of unhappiness but stopped when they saw Erza's scowl. Lucy giggled at their faces and gave Happy a shake when he made a sound of protest. Rubbing her eyes, Erza shook her head and said.

" Come on guys lets go. "

Soon the team was ready and they were at the port trying to find a boat. Nobody seemed to want to talk however and soon everyone was feelings frustrated.

" Dammit isn't there someone willing to help us? " Natsu yelled out at the sky making several sailors turn their heads away from them. Grace patted his arm and decided to walk over to one of the younger sailors. Motioning with her hands, she tried her best to make him understand what she wanted and soon they had a boat on their hands.

" Here you can use this boat, but I ain't taking you out there. See you folks. " The team smiled and piled in, letting Gray to the driving. They were almost to the island when the atmosphere turned funny.

The waves started becoming more choppy, the sun faded out until it was a gray light shining through and it seemed like the air was becoming more stifling. Feeling shaken, the team tried to calm their nerves as best as they could, but soon Grace and Lucy were holding hands and Erza and Natsu were in battle mode. They all felt as though the island wanted them gone and not to come closer.

Finally the reached the shore and pulling the boat up, the team stood before the massive jungle almost comically small in comparison. Erza clapped her hands and faced the team her hands on her hips.

" Team let the real quest begin! "  
_  
Somewhere closer this time..._

" Raina has our happy little team reached the island yet? "

" Yes master. " The master smiled and sat back in his massive bone chair.

" Good...let them come. "


	8. Chapter 8

Grace couldn't move. She couldn't breath or think either. All she could hear were screams and all she could feel were whips and bullets piercing her body.

Gasping for air, Grace sat up quickly rubbing her eyes. She was surrounded by her team and the camp fire was still burning strong. Shaking her head, she felt a sensation of being watched and quickly grabbed her sword. It was like the closer they all got to their destination, the more frequent the nightmares got.

Still shaking, Grace slowly crawled her way over to where Natsu was sleeping and before she could change her mind, laid down beside him pulling his arm over her waist. Burrowing her face into his warm chest, Grace slept again, but this time no nightmares came.

The sun shined brightly through the trees and soon the whole team was awake. Grace had made sure to move back to her spot before Natsu woke up and was the one making breakfast.

" What are we having today Grace? " Erza looked over the meal and soon was rubbing her stomach. Everyone had heard her stomach growl, but pretended no too, instead all they did was smile.

" Mmmhhm...food. " Grace smacked Natsu and Happy's hand away from the frying fish and nuts and rolled her eyes.

Soon the meal was done with everyone patting their stomachs lazily. However the break couldn't last and Gray was the one telling everyone to pack up and to get moving.

As they were packing Lucy said,

" Hey Erza did any of the sailors tell you the reason why the didn't want to come to the island? "

" Well partly because of the spirit monster we have to kill and also because their is a dark guild on this island as well. " Lucy blinked several times over before sinking to her knees and crying out,

" Our quest is to kill a spirit monster? Why didn't Gramps tell me!? " She dramatically sobbed in her hands and Grace placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

However all Grace could think about was how there was a dark guild on the island. She wanted to remember something, anything about what she was feeling, but couldn't seem to figure it out. Frustrated, she recklessly punched a large tree and was horrified when it snapped and fell. Turing back to see everyone's large eyes on her she shrugged and quickly packed her stuff. Turing back around to see everyone still staring at her she rolled her eyes and waved her hand forward.

Erza was the first to snap out of her surprise and nodded to the others.

" Grace is right guys, we have to keep moving forward. The sailors gave me a tip about the monster, apparently it resides in the center of the jungle feeding off the energy of living things. "

" Wait Erza aren't we living things? " Natsu asked worriedly making Gray smirk.

" Oh is the little hot head afraid? "

" Please you wish stripper, by the way where is your shirt and pants? " Natsu laughed when Gray turned a bright red a went to put back on his clothes. The girls shook their heads and started walking, Erza pulling Natsu and Gray by their ears.

The team kept up a good pace and soon they could all feel the omnipresence they Grace had been feeling all day yesterday and last night. There were also physical signs that helped them know they were going in the right direction.

The sky grew darker and darker until it looked like nighttime even though it was only noon. The animals grew more sinister even though that didn't stop Natsu from making fun of some monkeys with razor sharp teeth. Even the air felt darker and more pressing and soon the whole team was having a hard time breathing.

Stopping for a break the team collapsed in a big heap and suddenly felt a undeniable urge to sleep. Dozing off one by one the team descended into dark dreams.


End file.
